Imaginary
by Bunny11
Summary: A one-shot song fic for Evanescence's song Imaginary: Tsukasa's found a new haven, and thinks about the past.


Hi! My name's Bunny. This is not only my first song-fic, but also my first dot hack//SIGN fic. This is in Tsukasa's point of view.((if you didn't figure that out.)) So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned dot hack you think I'd be writing here? Nope. So I don't own it.  
  
I wander around the new field I stumbled upon. I feel the wind as I look around at the strange field. It had to have been made by some hackers or something. There is nothing but a field of flower. No dungeon. No portals. Nothing. The flowers don't even look real like in other fields. They look more like they're made of paper. The sky is a shad of lavender, and the clouds are different colors like cotton candy.  
  
I lay down looking up at the sky thinking to myself that I've managed to find another misfit field just like the one at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Only this time nobody knows about it but me. My own little "realm" where I can be alone.  
  
I watch the paper petal dance in the wind as I begin to drift to sleep. The wind seems to carry voices, and they get louder as I drift into unconscious. The voices then become so loud they seem to be yelling as I fall into the darkness of my nightmare.  
  
* * *  
  
The room around me is small, dark, and barren. There are no pictures on the walls. The only things in the room are an old computer, bedside table with an alarm clock, and a plain bed with white sheets. A breeze blows through the open window, making the torn, yellowed curtains. Through the window is an alley between the two buildings.  
  
I lay on the bed in the darkness and glance at the clock. Bright red numbers read 12:00 AM. I then hear staggered steps come up the stirs. I cover my head with the sheet, shaking as I hear slurred curses after a rather loud bang. Light fills the room as the door is flung open.  
  
The covers are torn away from me and I stare up in fear at the man standing over me. The light behind him hides his face in shadows. "You little s***!" he yells as he yanks me up by my arm painfully. "How many times have I told you to keep you d*** bag out of the middle of the hall!" I smell the alcohol on his breath and my fear grows.  
  
"I.I'm s sorry," I reply. His grip tightens even harder on my arm.  
  
"Sorry not good enough!" He throws me across the room and I cry out as my small body hits the wall with a thud. He staggers over and starts kicking me. "You're such a d*** worthless piece of s***!" He continues to beat me and yell about how worthless I am. I curl into a tight ball to protect myself.  
  
He finally finishes and starts to leave. Before the darkness takes me I here him mumble, "You wouldn't have been so worthless if you were a boy."  
  
* * *  
  
I bolt upright, panting and sweating. I shake as I think about the nightmare.no flashback.I just had, remembering that not long after that I became trapped in this game.  
  
Trapped? I laugh. 'I'd rather be stuck in this game than go back to that nightmare they call reality.'  
  
I stand and get ready to leave. I remember Mimiru wanted to talk to me today. I then gate out back to the root town to meet up with her and the others. 'I'll come back to my field later.'  
  
* * *  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside my self for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside my self for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside my self for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
~ Imaginary - Evanescence  
  
So what do you all think? Hate it? Like it? Feel free to click the little review button and tell me. 


End file.
